Living Death
by Jess017
Summary: Bella's change goes horribly wrong, yet she still lives. She lives under the guidance of Victoria, with a cohort of other vampires she considers her sister, When her home is found out, she and her sister disperse and she finds herself in the sleepy town of Forks. There she finds everything she has ever been searching for. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter One

**_I'm back, and (hopefully) better than ever._**

**_The story so far: this story was started back in 2010 when I worked as a lowly cashier and, when the shop was dead (which was a fair portion of the time) I scribbled some stuff down in a note book then typed it all up and published it here. Unfortunately, it wasn't very good, (understatement), so it went on hiatus. Since then, I enrolled to study writing at University, moved half a dozen times, including one all the way to Colorado in America where I lived for 6 months and back again, gone through three laptops and two phones, lived, loved, lost and am in my final year of study, and, at the end of this year, will graduate as a 'professional writer'. Phew. Needless to say, life surely got in the way with anything that was university work! _**

**_I want to say that I hope that I will be able to finish this story by the end of the year. That's the goal! Being that it's half finished, it's not an unreasonable goal... possibly. _**

**_ Enjoy it. I'll post periodically. _**

* * *

_Isabella._

Staying on my feet in this slush wasn't the easiest for most people, let alone the clumsiest person in the Chicago vicinity. And I was in a rush. I pulled my white woollen crocheted shawl tighter around my shoulders, trying to cover a little more of my bare shoulders and neck. I felt the heaviness of the wet, ankle length, wool skirt on my hips, it slapped against my ankles with every step. I usually had on some more fashionable clothes, knee length dresses and ostentatious bare shoulders, but, for now, it was just too damn cold. I daren't look at the hem on the skirt, and the filth that would have accumulated there. I laughed at myself and thought what my dear mother would say about her daughter: the dirty runaway living in a whorehouse, a whore herself.

Alright, technically I wasn't _yet_. But I was well on my way to a first client. Victoria, the woman who'd taken me in when I begged in rags on the streets, had promised me, but not before making me wait weeks first.

I was cast back in my own mind when she told me what she really was.

* * *

_**The chapter's vary between this long, to a few thousand words. I'm not very **_**_consistent in length. _**

**_Cheers, _**

**_Jess_**


	2. Chapter Two

_Two weeks prior. _

My hands shook badly, my whole body trembling with the cold and fear. The fear was that I would be here for years. I couldn't go back, but I saw no way forward. A hat, scavenged from the trash, lay before me; a few cents lay in it. I begged for anything anyone could give me. It was humiliating. I had sneered at the beggars on the street before I became one of them, as I walk arm in arm with my friends, other rich girls. But I'd do anything for something to fill the ache of hunger in my stomach. The desperation for something to eat almost overtook my morals as I looked at the girls with their skirts hitched up showing torn stockings. They weren't hungry; they laughed.

Then, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen stood before me. I fought to close my gapping mouth when she slowly lowered herself down before me. Her vibrant, wild red hair neatly twisted at the nape of her neck before being allowed to cascade down over her left shoulder over her chest. Her clothes were stylish, latest French fashion, I noticed. I used to wear those clothes. But that was before my mother, Renée, and father, Charles, all but disowned me for my 'promiscuous' ways and thought that linking me, forcing my hand in marriage, with a man I knew nothing of, would be my best option. I was having none of that.

Slowly, the lady in front of me took my chin in her fingers. Her hands were icy, but so were mine. She pulled my face up to meet hers. I gasped in shock when my eyes met hers. They were almost completely black, apart from a dull crimson aura circling the black.

Something in my self-preservation instinct told me to scream, to yell, to fight, but my defiant side kept myself still, never once breaking her stare, a small pout forming on my full lips. After what felt like forever, she smiled.

'You'll do.' Her voice wasn't full and sultry like I thought it would be, but high, angel-like.

She quickly pulled me up and wrapped me in the full length fur coat off she'd been wearing. It felt so soft and utterly amazing against my grimy skin, but freezing cold, like it had just come from lying on the snow. But it wasn't wet. I was about to question her about it but she caught me by surprise first.

'Ignore it, Ms Swan.'

Then I was scared.

'You... You know who I am?'

'Oh, hush my dear. Of course I know you. Who could miss that pretty face of yours?'

I flushed, my pale skin brightening to the lovely rose colour I was known for.

'There you go. It wasn't so hard, was it?'

I gently shook my head, my matted curls shifting uncomfortably across my back.

I groaned as I reached up and snagged my fingers in the mess.

The woman noticed my movements and quickly pulled the hood over my head leaving my face in shadow.

'We'll deal with that later my dear. You... you are now my number one.'

I quickly looked over to her, eyes widened with curiosity. 'You won't take me back will you? To my parents, I mean?'

Victoria smiled at me and shook her head. Something in her eyes told me this was not random, I'd been chosen, and that she would change my life forever.


	3. Chapter Three

I almost fainted in shock when Victoria turned us into a wealthy street, then into the largest, fanciest house on that street.

'We're home, Ms Swan,' Victoria purred.

I nodded quickly, gulping down my nerves. As soon as she swang open the door, it was eerily quiet. Like, as soon as I stepped through the door, leaving the wind blowing behind, everyone stopped. It was eerie and colder than I thought possible. A small cold quake shook my shoulders.

Victoria let out a small growl and frowned, two small puckers formed above her eyebrows.

'Girls, it is rude to hide in the shadows, and _stare_!' She spoke no louder than if she were just talking to me, but at least a dozen crimson eyes appeared, and the bodies that adjoined them made their way into the light. All the girls, I noted, were in various stages of undress, and all in undergarments. The sight made me blush profusely, but a small smile played at the corner of my mouth.

'Like what you see darlin'?' One asked, in a thick southern accent.

It took me a few seconds to find my voice. 'It is certainly not something my mother would approve of, so yes, I do appreciate the beauty.'

The southern belle cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow up and smirked. 'Well then...' Before I could blink, the girl was in front of me. I couldn't hold back my shock, but managed to keep my composure.

'You're good,' the girl drawled.

She slowly wet her lips and smiled, trying to intimidate me, but I'd been around those girls before. They were the girls I had as so-said friends. I knew their games, and how to play. No weakness or intimidation cracked through my facade. Finally, the girl laughed, the sound was the same as Victoria's tinkling laugh.

'I'm Brianna, but my girls call me Bree.' Another test.

'Well, _Bree_, I'm Isabella.' I leant in, just as she did, and lightly left a kiss on each of her cheek, just as she did on mine.

Victoria watched closely as her second-in-charge, Bree, and I conversed. She seemed proud of my interaction with this Bree.

Bree hissed suddenly and wrinkled her nose. 'Ah, Isabella, you _reek_!'

I couldn't help but laugh. 'Why thank you, the streets can do that to you!'

She hissed again. 'I am appalled that you had to endure that.'

She quickly turned her attention to Victoria. 'Ma'am, may I tend to our new sister tonight?'

'Bree, do you not have to meet with Mister Jackson tonight?'

Bree looked sheepish, then cast a glance to the second level foyer where the rest of the 'sisters' stood, waiting curiously.

Bree pleaded with Victoria in her eyes. Victoria stood strong, before tearing her eyes from Bree's and scanned her girls. It was like she was browsing through a catalogue the way she looked at them.

'Parker?' A young dark skinned girl, not over sixteen, stepped forward, lazily leaning on railing looking down upon Victoria. My mind boggled at her beauty. Her rich dark skin was the colour of the most expensive chocolate but the texture of cream. Her straight jet-black hair fell to her small waist. And her eyes. Well, they were the colour of human blood.

'Interested?'

'Mr Jackson? From what I've seen from Bree, it would be my _pleasure_.'

'Can you control yourself?'

Parker feigned hurt. 'Ma'am, please, he was a singer! He had it coming. It wasn't my fault he tasted so good.' Parker's smile was brilliant white and so innocent.

Victoria rolled her eyes. 'I want nothing to happen to Mr Jackson! Understand?'

She did, and nodded her head. I didn't! Their talk made it sound like Parker had eaten him, but a singer? What did she mean by singer? What had mattered if he were a musician?

Bree quickly tore me from my trance.

'Isabella?' She touched my hand. It was as cold as ice, just like Victoria's.

I brushed off my concern and nodded to her.

'My dear, let's get you cleaned up.'

I nodded again; clean sounded better than it ever had before.


	4. Chapter Four

Submerged in the warm soapy water, I sighed again. Even the tub was beautiful with its pristine whiteness and gold claw feet. Bree was carefully working her long, manicured fingers through the knots in my hair. I was amazed at her ability. The scalp massage she was giving was heavenly. And even though I had prune-like fingers and toes, I couldn't bring myself to relinquish my position in the tub.

Bree chuckled as I gave out another small moan of pleasure.

'Are you planning to get out any time soon, Darlin', or would you like some more warm water?'

I sighed. 'Are you finished with my hair already?' I asked wistfully.

Bree giggled loudly. 'Darlin', I finished y'ur hair half an hour ago!'

I smiled sheepishly. 'Well, I better ge' out then.' I copied her accent; it was one of my favourite talents, mimicking accents at parties.

It made Bree laugh. 'You'll fit in well here, Bella, trus' you, me!'

I sat up a bit straighter and looked at her curiously. 'What did you call me?'

'_Bella_. You see Darlin', this place gives all us girls a new start, free of judgement and regret and limitations. Usually, the girls like to take on a new name – a fresh start'

'Bella,' I quietly repeated. I liked the sound of it.

'It means beautiful, as in beautiful girl, in Italian.' Bree informed me, eyeing me over. 'And you're a very beautiful girl.'

'I don't deserve such flattery Ms Tanner.' I smirked. 'But I will accept it.'

Bree laughed, I could tell I would be good friends with this girl.


	5. Chapter Five

Later, covered in the softest satin nightgown that hardly reached halfway down my thigh and the most luxurious robe I had ever worn, I sat on my bed. The girls had excitedly shown me their home soon after my bath. The house, which past girls named the Mystic Mansion, was much more than the four-story facade revealed. More than ten bedrooms, I stopped counting after ten, were all fitted with the latest appliances, wardrobes filled with the latest fashions and classically designed to the girls' taste. Plus bathrooms fitted to the same degree, not to mention the powder rooms, and closets that were obviously just smaller bedrooms converted into lavish storage for their clothes, with huge antique mirrors with gold and silver frames carved in all sorts of pattern. A modern kitchen, which hardly looked used, two formal dining rooms and a sitting room, nicknamed the 'dead' room, which Bree informed me was very popular, the girls practically _lived_ in there. Small smirks played on the girls' lips, as if they were enjoying some kind of joke I was not informed of. It irritated me for a moment, but Bree's enthusiasm was infectious and soon I had all but forgotten the 'dead' pun. Last of all in the magnificent house, but certainly not least, was the attic that pushed the house to five stories which completed the building with arch windows on the front that looked out upon the street below. When Bree told me we were to, lastly, see the attic, I shivered. Mother and Father had an old dusty attic which they stored old boxes, pieces of Grandmama Swan's less impressive items of furniture, and, when the time came, Grandmama Swan in a rich red clay urn covered solemnly with a few prayers and a white sheet. When I found where my mother had put my lovely grandmother, her late mother-in-law, I frequently scaled the crooked ladder and tended to her, placing flowers from the garden in front of the urn, blowing the dust away and whispering the stupid and ignorant doings of my mother that day, like we did while she were alive.

But when Bree lead me up the secret stairway behind the un-marked, un-handled door, hidden behind a mirror, the sight that beheld me was breathtaking. Unlike the distinct French influence of the rest of the house, this room was inspired by India. Rich reds and golds and oranges made it beautiful. Silk organza billowed from the ceiling, coming together in the centre of the amazing square room to a long meticulous crystal chandelier that fell so low, I could, if I wished, stroke the last crystals that reached to my chest.

'Sweet Jesus,' I cursed in awe. Fresh flowers were hung in garlands following the fabric. I daren't inspect the four-post, rich mahogany bed with white chiffon lazily pulled open and tethered to the posts with ribbon which I could completely lose myself and die in this little piece of heavens' pie.

'Like?' Bree asked.

I gapped my mouth open, trying to find the adequate words, but resorted just to nodding.

'Victoria's.' She stated as if it weren't already obvious. 'Do not come up here uninvited, understand me? Especially when James is here!'

I nodded, completely comprehending her warning. This was one rule I would never push.

I flopped down on the, no, _my_ lavish bed, with my specifically chosen plum purple cover, with pillows to match. I was in a room, sharing with Bree, my sisters, which I was instructed to call them, worked on a manicure, pedicure and my hair, all at the same time. I was instantly warmed by the fact these women wanted me to be their sister.

I was an only child, and not for the trying for many more by my parents. But after years of miscarriages and trying, with only me to show for all their heartache, they soon gave up. My father lavishing me with my every whim, my mother sneering at my lack of enthusiasm with fashion, and my unco-ordination on two feet, especially in the stupid stilts of heels she decided elongated my pale legs.

I watched as Bree flitted around the room, too quick for normal, but I somewhat ignored it, just quietly remembering the strange occurrences. I had them listed so far in my mind. She was fast, too fast; absolutely gorgeous, really inhumanly beautiful; and I had no explanation for those eyes. A rich crimson to a dark burgundy. A trait all the girls had. Not to mention their cold, cold skin, and intoxicating perfume that seemed to radiate off each and every one.

I was grateful. They had taken me in without hesitation and made me their sister. I could almost feel the unconditional love.

Although I was curious now, I knew if I waited, soon everything would be revealed.


	6. Chapter Six

_**Thank you to the new readers who kindly favourite'd me and this story. Lots of Love to you out there. **_

_**Let's continue...**_

* * *

Bree shooed my sisters from me late into the night, after I had been completely plucked, and massaged, and moisturised with the highest of quality products, to an inch of my life. I fell asleep within minutes of my head touching the pillow, just proving how tired I truly was. It was funny though, I really hadn't felt this tired before. It was as if a switch was flicked and I was out.

Bree was awake and sitting, reading the thickest book I had ever seen. I kept my eyes closed, breathing even, pretending to still be asleep. I don't know whether it was because I was trying to fall back asleep, or if I was unconsciously spying on Bree, if I could find another abnormality in her behaviour.

I cracked just the tiniest amount of my sleepy eyes open, peering over to her through my long dark lashed. I finally realised the strange whooshing noise I could hear but thought nothing of before was Bree quickly flicking through the pages of the book one by one. She was reading, it was obvious, anyone could see that, but surely she couldn't be reading that fast – it was physically impossible.

'I know you're awake, Bella!' she said in a tinkling voice.

I blushed, nestling further into my pillow and purposely let my hair fall over my now burning face.

Slowly, my red face faded and I swept my hair back in a dramatic motion, stretching and rolling to my back as I did.

'Mornin' Darlin',' Bree said freshly.

'Morning.' I huskily said, smiling at my post sleep voice the boys had said was extremely alluring when I put it on for them.

'Good book?' I asked curiously.

Bree pursed her lips, rolled her eyes and nodded. 'I've read it before, but I needed something to occupy my time last night.'

I smirked. 'Oh, there's a little thing I do – it's called _sleep_. You should try it some time.'

Bree's laughter filled the room. 'I would, but I can't.'

I decided it was uncomfortable lying, craning my neck to look up at her, so I sat up, fluffing the oversized pillows against the headboard before leaning into them. She doesn't sleep. Another oddity to add to my growing list.

'Don't?' I asked. 'Or _can't_?'

'Can't,' she repeated.

'Can't?' I whispered to myself.

She nodded in clarification. 'So, I had to sit here, and watch you while our sisters went about their duties. Did you know you talk in your slumber?' She giggled. 'Who, by the way, is _Edward_? You didn't sound very happy at him!'

I cringed, disgusted. 'My Fiancée!' I spat the word and Bree went wide-eyed.

'You're spoken for?' she asked incredulously.

'Spoken for? What are you? 60? 70?' I laughed jokingly as she shifted uncomfortably for a moment when it clicked. 'Wait, how old are you?'

'Twenty-one? You?'

I rolled my eyes. 'Seventeen. But how long have you been twenty-one?" I raised my eyebrows curiously.

The look of defeat on her face was priceless. She quickly composed herself.

'A while...'

I laughed in elation. 'I knew it, what about the other girls?'

She shrugged. 'They vary. Juliet–'

I pictured the girl in my head. Tall, blonde, big cherry lips, from New Hampshire originally apparently. Absolutely lovely, I recalled. She'd done my pedicure. I noticed she had much brighter red eyes than everyone else.

'She's the oldest, bar Victoria. She has been like this for over 300 years. She was a part of the Salem Witch Trials right before she was changed.' Her voice trailed off, obviously not wanting to completely reveal a past that wasn't her own. 'But Parker, Parker is our youngest. She's only been like this for twenty years or so. She still finds it hard to control herself at times, so don't be offended if she doesn't completely warm to you. It's hardest when the lust takes over, but she's doing much better.'

I nodded slowly. 'So, what are you?'

She unsuccessfully tried to suppress her giggle and it erupted anyway. 'So you figured I don't age, but not what I truly am... What do you think I am?'

I hesitated. I was scared to say. 'My cousin, Peter, once told me about a beautiful woman, a woman he'd fallen in love with, like a siren, with a perfect body which was as cold as ice.' My voice lurched and cut off as I was catapulted into a memory. It was like I was there. But I wasn't. I mean, actual me felt there, but memory me was there too. I was _in_ my _memory_.

It was like watching myself on one of those cinema screen's I'd been taken to. It was amazing but somewhat disturbing. I slowly walked up to memory me and cleanly swiped my hand through like I was made of air.

'Holy hell.' My un-ladylike curses were becoming more frequent, I mentally noted to start minding my tongue.

But my breath was taken away by the beautiful boy sitting at the far side of the three person group memory me was a part of. I knew this scene. This was the night Peter tried to convince Ant – his best friend, Anthony – and I of the _siren_ he was in love with. I let out a small sob at the sight of him, while the group continued to be oblivious to my presence. I walked through the group and cupped his cheek in my hand but it slipped straight through without any resistance. The same thing happened when I touched his chest, but I could have sworn I felt the warm softness of his lips on the pad of my thumb as I ghosted it across. Two days later, he disappeared without a trace, leaving our entire family with a heartache nothing could fill.

'I'm telling you, Ant, I'm in love with a goddess. I am convinced that I will marry her, and screw her into submission!' He was overzealous in his gestures and had growled the last part, meaning for only Anthony to hear. But I still heard all of it. I flushed my usual rose colour and quickly flared out my fan and fluttered it in front of my face, half hiding behind it, cursing myself for being so embarrassed in front of Anthony, half hiding my smirk that inappropriately wouldn't be wiped from my lips. Ant shot a beautiful, cheeky grin at me and my hand fluttered faster, trying to be rid of the blush. Anthony chuckled at me, slowly shaking his head. I nibbled on my bottom lip then closed my fan noisily. Both boys look at me with curiosity to what I was doing. If I was blushing, I never closed my fan. It was a rule that I lived by, bored and embarrassed with my usual reaction to anything complimentary, sexual or taboo. I grasped the base and held it firmly. I used it to smack Ant's arm a few times before he recoiled away, shocked, and pointed it at him.

'Do not sass me, boy!' I poked the fan towards him to emphasise my point.

Peter laughed and Anthony grinned at my boldness.

'So, tell me dear Peter, what does my soon-to-be sister-in-law look like?' I asked calmly and composed like a lady should be.

'Sister?' he questioned.

I smirked. 'Well, you are not unlike my brother, so I will love her like my sister.'

The smile that lit up his face was infectious and I couldn't help but giggle.

'So, what is she like? What is her name?'

'Charlotte, and she is breathtaking!' He was in awe. 'Her body is perfect; she is pale in completion not unlike yourself, Isabelle. Her hair is short and it curls; it is so wild when she doesn't pin it. And her lips are so beautiful, pink.' He paused, the way he talked, it was with the reverence men used when talking about a god, not a woman. I so was happy, he was very much in love. 'And she has these huge doe eyes, which are vibrant _red_.'

I paled. Red? No, it couldn't be. Eyes couldn't be red, unless – I caught back a sob – 'Oh, lord, I read about this. Is it albinism? The medical journal said it was mainly seen in animals, but uncommonly in humans–'

Peter's innocent laugh cut me off, I was so confused.

'She is not an Albino, Isabelle. You should see her, she is too beautiful to have albinism!' His voice lowered. He fell to his knees in front of us, his arm resting over my knees. Only Ant and I could hear him. 'I think _vampirism_ might be a more sufficient word to describe her condition.'

I was too shocked to answer, was he really suggesting he was in love with a vampire?

Anthony gasped, taking my reaction out of my mouth. 'You cannot be serious, Peter!' He sounded angry, almost betrayed. 'There is no such thing.' he spat.

'There is. And I am, Anthony!' He yelled it, causing people to look our way. He was on his feet again and turning away. Anthony glared at the people who had the nerve to let their stare linger and threw me worried glances. I returned with conflicted ones before sighing.

'Trust you to fall in love with a succubus,' I said quietly, defeated. I couldn't compete with his adoration for this Charlotte. And I knew Peter, his mind was made up, and with that, nothing could stand in his way. 'So, what is she like?'

'She is so cold, like ice. But her heart, her heart is warmer than any sun. And she is amazingly nimble – when she decides to run, she is blurred from my vision. But, my dear cousin Isabelle.' He fell to his knees dramatically in front of me again, taking my knees in his hands and dropping his head on my lap before snuggling his face into my skirt. 'She is my everything, Isabelle,' he said, his voice full of despair.

I cupped my hands around his face and lifted it so his gaze met mine. I ghosted my thumb across his bottom lip like I normally did and smiled at him. 'Little Peter Rabbit, you must be with her then.'

He smiled sadly, groaned and laid his head back in my lap, while slowly looking over to Anthony. He hung his head in shame. Only once did he look up, and I saw his eyes full of sadness. We both knew, someday soon, we would lose a brother.

I was looking at memory me, blinked, and was suddenly back in my Egyptian-cotton sheeted bed, tears prickling in my eyes.

'Vampire.' I had whispered the word, but it sounded so loud as it hung in the air. I closed my eyes to see Peter, and stayed that way until the image faded into black.

When I reopened my eyes, I was surprised to see Bree and Victoria sitting at the end of my bed. I hadn't felt the bed move at all when they sat.

'I'm sorry, I should have asked before I did that to you,' Bree whispered. 'But I needed to know how much your cousin knew.'

I gapped at her. 'You you did that?'

She slowly nodded while Victoria stroked my hand calmly.

'What What _was _that?'

Bree cast an unreadable look at Victoria. 'Bella, you were – _are –_ right about what we are. And being what we are, we have certain gifts...? curses...? anomalies...?' She struggled to find the right word for what they could do.

I cast my eyes at Bree, I wanted her explanation. I raised my eyebrows at her.

'I work with memories, Bella,' Bree said, sadly. "I can delve deep into your psyche and drag out memories you didn't even know you had. One of our sisters, Ash, is a projector, she takes what you have and can project into others' minds, but only if she has physical contact with whom she is taking from, and who she is showing.'

I took a moment to comprehend what she was telling me.

'Is... is it always that...' I struggled to find the right word. '_Intense?_'

Bree shook her head and flopped it into her hands. 'I'm so sorry, Bella, I never meant to hurt you, I just couldn't get _through_.'

I shushed her. 'Oh, Bree, I'm not hurt. I knew Peter was going to leave me one day, I just really didn't know it would be so soon. I mean, he disappeared two days later without even a goodbye. I just miss him, that's all.'

I played with her hair, gently stroking and rolling the threads together between my fingers. 'So, what did you mean you couldn't get through?'

Bree lifted her head. 'I saw nothing, I couldn't get in. That's why I pushed it so hard, why it was so intense. I can usually just get in and out without the person actually noticing I'm even there, but with you I'm blind!'

'Has this ever happened before?' I asked curiously, without trying to upset her.

'No, never!'

I squeaked. 'What's wrong with me?'

I looked intensely to Bree, then Victoria. The amusement played on Victoria's face. Bree looked at Victoria and then had to laugh. The room soon fell silent with a lighter air surrounding them.

'What?'

Bree raised an eyebrow. 'I tell you I have this thing I can do where I invade people's privacy and watch their memories, and you think there's something wrong with you?'

I thought about it. 'Okay, so were both strange. That must be why we get along so well.'

Bree rolled her eyes. 'Can't disagree with that, Darlin'.'

My stomach interrupted by rumbled loudly. 'Come on Human, let's get you some food.'

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the first reminiscent flashback... there may be a few more in the coming chapters. **_

_**Leave me some lovin if you want, would love to hear what y'all think. **_

_**Jess**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**These chapter's are starting to get longer, but don't hold your breaths, they do go up and down a bit. **

**I haven't had any love/reviews/comments, so I'm getting a little worried that Living Death isn't appealing to the crowds. If you're liking it, just hit me up with a 'Chill out Jess, it's fine!' Or I will take it down again and re-write! **

**Also, I'm changing the rating down a gear until this heats up again, I think I may have been a little over-paranoid rating it M already. If you think this is a bad idea, just IM me and tell me so. **

**On we go again... Oh, and obviously, all characters belong to SM, they're not mine. Figure I should put that in here somewhere! **

* * *

The girls started filtering in as I ate my breakfast. All greeted me with a good morning and quickly scattered upstairs to change. I was in awe at their outfits, they were all so beautiful. A few greeted me with a light kiss on each cheek. I let out a sudden and involuntary giggle when one of the girls breathed in deeply and moaned a light 'smells good', motioning toward my breakfast, which apparently smelt revolting to them after the performance Bree put on as I ate.

Bree threw the girl a pointed look. 'Ashlee, she knows.'

Oh, so this was the projector. I looked at her closely. Warm blonde hair, pale perfect skin, reddy-black eyes, perfect body. Same-old, same-old. But none the less stunning.

Then, they were all standing there within the time it had taken me to blink. They all eyed me curiously. With their red eyes staring straight at me, my heart skipped a beat, then I regained my mental strength and remembered they would never, ever, in a million years, hurt their own sister. I felt the worry just wash off, like falling asleep last night when I just nodded off. The calmness waved over me.

They all looked at me expectantly. Like I was about to jump out of the window.

'So, I know your secrets, but don't fret, I would never tell anyone.' My hand jumped up and covered my heart automatically.

A sister named Mary, who looked so innocent she reminded me of the Mary in 'Mary had a little lamb', looked at me quizzically. 'Why are you so _calm_? You should be catatonic! But instead you have this...' She smacked her tongue on the roof of mouth, then slowly licked her lips like she were tasting something. '_Sweetness_ about you'

'Bree didn't tell me anything, I knew about Vampires before. And what do you mean about _sweetness_?'

I somewhat understood, it was a gift, but what she did I wasn't certain of.

'Mary has a talent for tasting people's souls, good, bad, indifferent. And is also a bit of an empath '

'I'm not very good at the second one, but I feel the strongest emotions, calmness, anger, love, extreme exhaustion.'

I nodded understanding, and then it clicked. 'Oh, so it was you who made me sleep last night.'

She smirked proudly. 'You were so worked up last night with all of us pampering you. But deep down you were exhausted, I could taste it. It was numbing on my tongue, and I thought you deserved some decent rest.'

I thanked her for being so considerate and turned to Bree. 'So, are there any other gifts I should know about? No one can turn me inside out? Or read my most personal thoughts?'

Bree rolled her eyes. 'Alright, no more secrets. I tell you about our gifts, how we hunt and what we do, and you can answer some of our questions. We are intrigued by you Darlin'.'

I agreed.

'Well, obviously mine you know, Ashlee's and now, Mary's. Parker has the unique and annoying ability to put voices inside your head. It makes you think you're crazy if you don't know about it, but other than that, she's just a pain.' She smiled sweetly at Parker who knew could hear the humour in Bree's voice with her insult. 'Victoria can access your loyalty to another person. And her mate, James, is a tracker.'

'Tracker?'

Bree bowed her head once. 'He can find you, anywhere. He's very good.'

'Most of us have quirks that we're extra good at. Notably, we have Sian who can project out an illusion that changes her own appearance. And Olive, who has a connection with nature, can manipulate flora. They're all relatively harmless, maybe a little invasive. Our beautiful Juliet has the powerful gift; she has the ability to transpose the image their greatest fear in someone's mind through mental will alone.'

Juliet looked pained, as if Bree had reminded her of her gift that she'd all but forgotten about. Perhaps, she did.

I took a moment to comprehend the information before finishing my breakfast and sipping the water in front of me. 'Alright, I think I can handle that. Now, what do you eat?' Not that I hadn't already figured that out.

'What do you think?' Bree challenged.

'Blood, of course. I'm thinking human blood,' I said, nonchalantly.

'And you are?'

'Human.' I rolled my eyes. 'Are you _trying_ to scare me? Because, it's not working. You're not going to hurt me. Victoria bought me in, gave me a home, a family. You are my sisters. Now, what do you eat?'

'Remember how I said I could taste a person's soul?' Mary interrupted.

I nodded quickly, eager for her continuation.

'Well, certain people have a taste to them, bitter and dirty; they have a black soul, and they are usually murderers or rapists. Sadistic people who want to torture their peers, there are more out there than you think. We target them. Cleanse the streets of their presence,' Mary explained.

'So, you take a life to save many more,' I rationalised.

She smiled widely and nodded.

'I understand that.'

'We don't like being monsters. The dark souls we consume make it easier to function around people. They're less human than we are. Our eyes reflect our diet, ours are what they are because we consume the blood of such people,' Bree added.

I looked into all their eyes. They were black with a hint of red on the rim of the eye that was then circle by a thin black line, keeping the red captured. With one exception.

I gasped. 'Parker!'

Her eyes were a bright red colour, not unlike the colour of human blood. And that's why a gasped.

'She had a slight slip-up,' Bree whispered.

I thought back. 'The singer,' I recalled. 'You killed a musician?' I asked, trying not to let any judgement lace my voice.

Parker laughed. 'No, he wasn't a musician, but yes, I killed a man.' She sighed. 'A singer is what our kind calls somebody whose blood is so irresistible that you lose control. You have to taste it.'

I nodded, she looked remorseful. 'He had no one, just a simple bum on the streets. I made sure it wasn't painful.'

I gulped down another mouthful of water, wondering when my life had turned around so drastically that I rationalised and eagerly discussed murder with the un-dead. I decided to change topic so I could concentrate for the rest of the day without murderous thoughts totally consuming me.

'Okay, shall we move on? What is it exactly what you do?'

Bree smirked, her sultry smile slowly widening as she went in for the kill. 'We're whores Darlin'.'

I almost chocked on my tongue. '_Excuse_ me?'

'Welcome to the brothel!' She laughed.

And everything clicked into place. 'No wonder this house is so lavish and totally gorgeous! And all the undergarments, you seem so comfortable in them. But how? I mean, don't you want to kill them all the time?'

'The burn for their blood is always there, but we control it. That's why we feed on the black souls. It keeps the murderous side of us in lock-down. And we all enjoy it, we have our regulars that are used to us and keep coming back for more.' Bree's eyes had been cast downwards as she talked, looking at the table instead of me. Quickly, she flicked her eyes up to me which I saw through thick black lashes. Even to me they were ever so mysterious. 'Besides, they can't resist our charm.' I could see how they could not. And I wanted that _charm_.

'So, how do you become like you?'

'It's simple really.'

Bree didn't answer this time; the voice was far off, like someone calling from the staircase in the next room. 'One bite, we release the venom, and you burn.' It was Victoria who answered me, and was instantly sitting next to me at the kitchen table.

'Is it painful?' I asked cautiously, I could vaguely see some uncomfortable expressions on my sisters' faces.

'Extremely.' The harsh tone that was in Victoria's voice when she spoke before was gone, and it was soft and loving once more. 'You feel like you're on fire for three days, every minute you'll be begging to die, rationalising with god to end your misery. And, instead of getting better the more you pray, it just gets hotter and hotter. And when you don't think anything could be more painful, it gets hotter.'

I gulped, three days, it wouldn't be that bad. Only three days. I slowly nodded. 'And what if this is what I want?'

Victoria sucked gently on her own bottom lip. 'Then, James would change you, but only after I think you're ready.'

I gave a small grateful smile and nodded. 'Well, when you think I'm ready, then.'

She nodded; she understood that I meant that she had permission to change me.

'Enough of our interrogation. It's time for yours!'

I scoffed. 'Why? I am not interesting!'

'You are _betrothed_!' Bree was almost shouting in an amused voice.

I rolled my eyes in distaste. 'Yes, to a Mister, all-high-and-mighty, Edward Mason.'

Mary quickly pulled up a chair, eager. 'Tell us more.'

I sighed, that was the problem. I didn't know more. That was one of the many reasons I decided to sneak out on that fateful night and risk everything on the streets. I wanted to believe in love because I knew I was in love. And it wasn't with Edward Mason.

Ignoring all my sisters' pointed glares I thought back to the night before everything had changed. It was uncomfortable, the memory being so distant, after my encounter with Bree's gift. I remember I had cried myself to sleep that night, like every other night since Peter had disappeared. I woke late, my eyes still red and aching. My mother told me how frightful I looked over the dining room table as we sat down to lunch, me still in my night clothes, simply not caring anymore. Then, proceeded to explain how I would attend a ball that night to honour Peter's life. His mother and father were convinced he had committed suicide by the note he'd left them, but I knew better. He was simply making his new life with Charlotte. I told my mother straight, I refused to go. And then she told me about Edward. I screamed, and ranted and raved, yet nothing seemed to faze her. I stormed back to my room, cried some more, and soon a short, black-haired, black-skinned lady came into to help – force – me to dress. I wore a black lace mourning gown that was beautiful but sad. I felt too strained to hold up the dresses status as I walked into the solemn ballroom. I felt as if I would crumple and collapse onto the floor.

I walked in on my father's arm. But, my Anthony quickly stepped in and took me. And proceeded to never let me go. A confident hold of my arm, a feather light touch in the middle of my back, a firm, close hold on my body as we waltzed around the room. We caused talk, but I didn't care. I wanted Anthony to court me more than anything. I had already given my heart to him, without his knowledge or approval. As the night grew long, and I tired, Anthony excused us and escorted me back to my home. On the concrete steps, before the magnificent door that lead into my cold existence, Anthony's lips touched mine in my first, chaste, kiss. A fire pooled in my belly and soon engulfed my chest too. My legs wobbled, and I leant myself closer to keep standing. His arms reached around and pulled me in, holding me with my chest pressed to his. Eternity passed as we kissed, both of our lips moulding together with love. He broke away; I panted and smiled up at him. We kissed once more before I skittered into the house, looking back to him before I closed the door. He left with a smile on his face, and my heart in his hands.

Anthony, that's all I knew him as. My tall, dark-haired, handsome man. Isabelle, that's all he knew me as. Not the spoilt Swan girl I was rumoured to be. I was just Peter's cousin, who was hurting just as much as he, at the loss of a brother. Then I remembered why I hurt _so_ bad. _Edward_.

Who has a name like _Edward_? He was probably old, and ugly, with a stupid university degree at an Ivy League college to make himself better than all the rest. He was most definitely a pompous arse, who smoked cigars like they were going out of fashion, drank too much whiskey, and ended up with a red face and pot-belly as he snorted a laugh. He would never compare to my Anthony.

I realised, that one day, if I were to marry this Edward, I would have to make love to him. My body would drape over his; my only, and most prized, possession would be taken away so coarsely. He would be rough, I knew it. He would hurt me badly as he claimed my body for his own gratification.

I would imagine Anthony's softness when that happened. Imagine it was his strong hands running over my body, and it was his body that was taking mine.

A small tear ran down my cheek. It wasn't like my rage before; this was hurt and utter defeat.

I curled up on my bed and let the tears flow. The lace of my dress had crumpled. My bedcover was marked with the makeup that I wore as I wiped my face on it.

I wished with all my might that I could just run away. In a moment of pure insanity, it was clear that there was no point wishing and I decided that running away was exactly what I would do.

At twelve-midnight the gate was completely unguarded for no longer than five minutes as the security changed shift. That would be my only chance and I would need to go tonight, before my nerves got the better of me.

I changed into my most practical clothes and flat boat shoes mother had scoffed at. I pulled my hair back into a tight bun, securing it tightly with a ribbon, and scrunched a measly ten dollars down my top.

I exited out my window, miraculously not falling from the second story as I climbed down. I hid close to the house until my wrist watch showed twelve-oh-one and sprinted for the small wrought iron gate on the side of the main gate, hoping the guard was punctual as usual.

Cold tears fell down my face still, never failing. I walked for hours until I found the street I knew Anthony lived on. Peter and I had come here once before. Anthony's bedroom was a room up the stairs, closest to the front of the house. When Peter and I had come before, I was soaked in filthy street water as I stood too close to the road with an inconsiderate fellow driving too fast through a large puddle. I gasped and gagged and bit my lip to force my tears away. Peter snorted and laughed at my misfortune, saying it would only happen to me.

Anthony's mother ushered me in and took pity and gave me another dress to wear. We were, thankfully, a similar size. But she led me to Anthony's room with an armful of dress, forgetting to send a lady in to help me out of an uncomfortable, drenched corset. I danced around his room in my stretching to untie myself. I crashed into the wall again and the door burst open. Anthony stood in the room, staring at me.

'Anthony!' I shrieked, lunging for his bedspread to cover myself.

'Are you alright? I heard all this crashing. I thought you were being beaten!' he cried, looking sincerely worried.

'I'm fine, I can't undo the knot to take off this dripping corset. If I don't, I'm sure I'll come down with the flu.'

He looked at me in disbelief, then sighed. 'Come here and turn around.'

I gasped in horror. 'NO!' My hand automatically held the bedcover tighter, pulling it further up my body.

He shook his head at my stubbornness. 'Look, my mother and her lady have already gone out, so, unless you want either Peter or my father to undress you, come here and turn around.'

I gently gnawed on my bottom lip in frustration and fear. 'Promise not to look?' Oh, what was I doing?

'I promise. And I'll be very gentle,' he said, holding out his hand to me.

I nodded and slowly crept forward before turning my back to him. He had to step forward, too, to reach the knots comfortably. Slowly, he worked his fingers up and down the tight strings and I felt it getting heavier and heavier on my body. Soon, I'd be able to completely slip it off.

'Okay, that's enough; I can get it from there.' I looked over to the dry corset on the chair. I'd never get it tight enough. 'Ant, would you be able to come back and tie the dry one up?' I daren't look at him.

'Of course.' He slipped out, his voice unsteady, leaving me in peace.

I slipped off the wet one and squeezed into the dry one, tightening it the best I could.

'Anthony?' I called.

I heard the door open and close and his footsteps as he came up behind me.

In silence, he worked his fingers through the laces again. He was so gentle; my body was usually jerked back and forth when my lady did this for me. Then, he went to tie it off.

'Anthony, it needs to be tighter,' I said, pushing it around with my belly. It was much too loose, much looser than I ever wore one.

'Isabelle, it'll cut off your circulation.'

'Anthony, _tighter_!' I demanded.

He grumbled and tightened it fractionally.

'Anthony, _please_. You saw how tight the last one was, it needs to be that tight.'

'But Isabelle, you are the most beautiful girl I know; I couldn't possibly hurt you like that.' He spoke deeply in my ear.

I flushed at his words. 'It doesn't hurt.' I weakly retaliated.

He tightened the laces slowly, finger tips lingering on the curve of my waist. Until it was acceptably tight, I didn't let him stop. He quickly excused himself after the final knot was tied. I sighed at my inappropriate thoughts and quickly finished dressing.

The memory pained me. The evening was giving in to my defiance. I entered his house through a window, scaled the stairs and slipped into his room. This would be the last time I would see him. My eyes adjusted to the darkness; he was spread out in the middle of his bed, his bare chest and stomach pressed into the mattress. His face was turned towards me with his fingers gripping cotton in his sleep. I resisted the urge to climb into the bed with him. Run my hands over his hard shoulders, feel that body heat, smell his smell lingering with mine.

Instead, I lent on the soft mattress, pushed his dark hair out of his eyes and left light kisses up his jaw before one last one right on his sleep slack lips. His fingers relaxed. He sighed when I let go of his lips.

'Isabelle,' he moaned.

'I love you, Anthony,' I whispered.

'I love you too, Isabelle,' he whispered back. 'Never forget.' I almost swore he wasn't asleep.

* * *

**Sigh... Youngen's in love... where do I find me one of them?! **

**Until tomorrow, au revoir mon ami.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Just a shortie for tonight. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Bree pulled my out of my dreaming when I whimpered, and brushed away a tear.

'Bella?'

I attempted a pathetic smile. 'I'm fine; my memories are mine to live with.'

A low murmur of agreement swept through the room. 'Don't we all know about that,' Parker said sadly.

'So, _Edward_?' Bree urged.

'Is the man who was arranged to marry me. I don't know anything about him, just that I could never love him. I can't do that to myself.'

My heart beat erratically, spontaneously out of rhythm. I sighed to myself, and slowly brought my hand up to press my palm against the skin that covered it. The erratic beating was something I'd lived with for years, and it never ceased to amaze me how strong it felt against my hand. It almost forced its way out of my chest. It was calming now, knowing my heart was strong, and would heal from this hurt.

My sisters could heat my funny heart, and it troubled them. I smiled a soft, reassuring smile to Bree. 'It's fine, it sometimes does that.'

They didn't look comforted, but still changed the topic back.

'Why couldn't you love him? You humans learn to love people all the time.'

'You all heard my heart; it thinks for itself. It gave itself to a man without my consent.' I felt embarrassed talking about all this romantic nonsense; I knew I saw the world different to people. My romantic notion left me red faced and scolded by men and women alike so I'd learnt to keep my mouth shut. But it was eager eyes that were loosening my lips. 'His name was Anthony, that's really all I know of him. But I love him. And I can never have him. Well, he can never have me, because I am engaged to stupid Edward.'

I blushed profusely. 'He was first kiss.' I revealed. A collective _awe _harmonised through my sisters and I giggled at the childishness of it all.

Bree smiled comfortingly. 'I'm so glad you found love.'

'I wish I hadn't. Life would be so much easier,' I grumbled under my breath, which of course they heard crystal clear.

'No, Darlin', without love, life is nothing,' Bree whispered. 'All of us are only here until we find our Mate, and then start our lives together. Victoria only brings in a new girl when one has left.'

My question was instantaneous. 'Who left?' I asked curiously.

Bree looked to Victoria, who nodded.

'That's the thing, Bella, I think we may know your cousins Mate.'

I took in her words very carefully. 'You said _Mate_, you know Charlotte?'

Victoria nodded with a sad smile on her face. 'Charlotte was one of my girls, she left us not three weeks ago, told everyone she'd finally found her Mate. Charlotte was always a lost soul, created by a woman who only wanted her to dispose of her. Her disposition was always hard and calculated. In one week, she changed drastically. She smiled all the time, glowed almost. She went on and on about a Peter. We all thought he was one of us, but the night before she left, she came to me asking how to change a man. Then, I knew it was Peter she wanted to change. I'm sorry he was taken away from you.'

My bottom lip trembled. 'No. He was happy when I talked to him about her. In love, I told him to be with her.' I paused. 'Victoria, is there any way I can see him, again?'

Victoria smoothed her fingers over her skin behind ear along her jaw line, thinking and weighing up the possibilities before rationalising with me. 'Bella, he's a new born; I don't know what sort of control he has. Can you let me contact her before I promise anything?'

I nodded; I understood.

And really wanted a new topic.

'Can we finish with the questions for now?' I asked, fiddling with my fingers. 'How can I help around the house?'

Victoria raised her eyebrow, and finally laughed. 'Oh, dear Bella, how naïve you are.' She placed her hand on Bree's shoulder. 'You are showing Bella how we live during the day, Bree. And do not let her clean anything.'

* * *

**I sometimes finding myself sitting back and imagining myself in Bella's situation... how nice would that be living in a luxurious mansion, never having to lift a finger to do your washing, or the dishes, or cleaning the house... *sigh* which reminds me... Any who ;P **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Took a few days, but here we go. **

* * *

For the longest time, I contently sat on a lavish love seat just staring out the third story window as my sisters flitted around me, doing their thing. Sitting in the dead room was one of the things that Bree said the girls did when they weren't working a client.

Mary, later, announced she was hunting and half the thirsty girls followed her into the dreary, overcast weather.

Bree had shadowed me until she was bored of my doing nothing behaviour and decided that I didn't need to be constantly watched. She sat down at a beautiful hand crafted grand piano and played. I watched her. First enviously because of her skill, then in awe and appreciative, listening to the music that flowed from her fingers.

'That was wonderful, Bree. When did you learn to play so well?'

'I've had some time on my hands for the past hundred years or so. It was one of my favourite pastimes when I was human.'

'Well it was beautiful,' I gushed.

'Do you play?'

'Not very well, but I have been playing for years.'

'Well, my darlin', I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to practice when you are one of us.' She smiled wickedly.

'What do you know that I don't?' I asked, wandering over to sit by her.

'Many things. Mainly, I know Victoria likes you and you had an amazing reaction to our secret like no one else. I'm positive she'll change you, and soon.' She smiled wider at me, her fingers tinkering over the keys.

I was speechless and slightly scared.

'I'm going to enjoy having you as a sister.'

My fears disappeared. I smiled so widely my cheeks hurt and I let out a dysfunctional giggle. But soon my mind went back to what Victoria had told me.

'How much does it really hurt?'

The music Bree was playing faded slightly and she hit a single wrong note before taking off again flawlessly. 'So, what's going to be your first action as a vampire?'

I looked at her. 'You're avoiding the question, Bree. Please, how much? Was Victoria truthful when describing the pain?'

She nodded once before sighing. 'It's worse than Victoria said. You only know what it's like when you experience it. But you get through it, and you're infallible. Stronger, faster, more powerful than ever before. I don't want to push you into this. After all, this is solely your decision, no one else's. We won't take your freedom away from you like other vampires deem acceptable. After all, once you make your choice, there's no going back.' She paused as she thought. 'What about Anthony, Bella? If you become a vampire you will never be able to be with him.'

The conversation was thick and heavy. 'I know, and I will live with my decision. I am sure that Anthony and I will never be together, as long as Edward is around. I will always love him. But this choice is the one I will live with.' I replayed my words in my head, making sure I'd covered all my points. I almost snorted when I realised how I'd finished. 'Or, not live with, as the point may be.'

Bree's eyes slyly inched my way to see my satisfied, cheeky grin. She shook her head as she smirked, still continuing to play as the same rate as before.

'You're shocking!' Bree whispered as she giggled with me.

'What are you laughing at?' Parker asked from the doorway, hearing the end of our conversation.

'I'm just making dead jokes,' I said, dampening my giggles to do so.

She slumped, smiling knowingly. 'Oh, so you finally figured out the reasoning behind the name change of the living room? It gets me every time.' She was laughing just standing there.

I frowned, confused. They called it the dead room. But it's normally called a living room because you're meant to live in it. My laughter burst out before I completely grasped their irony. 'Oh, I get it, because you're dead, isn't it? That is terrible!' But I still couldn't control my laughter.

Bree watched my expression, amused.

'What?' I asked at her expression.

'I am asking Victoria to change you as soon as possible so I don't have to listen to your god awful jokes any longer.'

'I have been told that I am actually quite funny,' I revealed with false seriousness.

'By who, a boy? Were you wearing a pretty something that made all your womanly wiles much more accessible?'

I laughed, smacking her arm. 'It was Peter that told me of my humorous soul! Anthony may have agreed...' I giggled softly before the thoughts of Ant took away my smile.

'You don't have to do this you know, you can go back to your family, have a long life with Edward.'

'I don't want Edward; I want Anthony. My dark-haired, green-eyed man who kisses me with such reverence, my knees collapse under me. But in this lifetime, I will never have that. Maybe, just maybe, if I become like you, if I never grow old and be so beautiful, I might be able to find someone else I have such a passion for.'

Bree gave me a look that I ignored and looked the other way. 'I'm stubborn; I think you should know this. I'm not going to change my mind,' I stated firmly and gave Bree a look not to question me again.

'Alright.' She finally surrendered. 'But if you're going to be like us, you have to start acting like it!'

I looked at her. Incredulous, what did she think I was trying to do?

'So, what do I want to do?'

Zooey, a very tall, curvy, mahogany haired sister, flitted in quietly and handed me a very large book.

'What is this?' I asked, frowning at the hard cover and the musty smell.

'Shakespeare. You might like it.' She laughed at herself. 'Okay, definitely will like it. It's my intuition.'

I smirked. 'Well then, thank you.' I took the heavy book, settled back onto the love seat and slowly opened up the cover.

Four hours later, I was still curled on the seat, only half through the book.

'Enjoying it?' Zooey asked, sitting cross legged in front of me.

I nodded. 'I love it. I never knew Romeo and Juliet was so heart wrenching. No one ever told me it is such a wonderful story.' I sniffed back a sob; Romeo had just found out that Juliet was dead. And was plotting his own demise. 'Thank you so much, Zooey.'

She giggled. 'My pleasure.' She was gone from the room so quickly it seemed she'd disappeared in front of my eyes. That was going to take time to adjust to.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Oh dear, came to publish chapter 9 today and realised I already had, must have been tired that night to not remember! Therefore I would like to state that this is un-beta'd therefore will probably be riddled with mistakes that are all mine! Sorry about that... am fairly vigilant but sometimes they escape you! Sorry about that! **

**Thanks to those who have recently favourited me and this story, it makes life just that little bit sunnier :D**

**SM owns it, I do not... onward!**

* * *

The next two weeks went quickly. I shopped in disguise, under heavy protection of my sisters. I read endlessly, studied for hours upon hours of vampire history, the Volturi and their dictatorship holding most of my interest. It fascinated me that three brothers could hold unchallenged power over such a powerful group of our humanity. I continually asked questions about their rule and their guard. I desperately wanted to meet them, but my sisters quickly dissuaded that notion until I was at least immortal. They told me of their gifts; Aro's unique mind reading ability, one touch and he knew every though you'd ever had, and Marcus' relationship empathy where he could see, distinctly, the attachment of two people. Marcus' loss of his wife and mate, Didyme, at the suspected hands of Aro, though it was never proven, also had me enthralled. Who in their right mind would ever stay with a person, or vampire in this case, that was suspected of murdering their one true love, then live with the pain and crushing loss that brought without even death to ever break the burden? That was when Zooey piped up and told me about the guard and their abilities.

'He only stays because of a gifted immortal. Her name is Chelsea. She has the ability to forge connections. Aro uses her to make Marcus believe he is still connected to them although he knows deep inside he does not.' She, for a moment, thought about what she was to say next. 'Aro is a collector of sorts. He collects talented individuals. My siblings, twin brother and sister, are with him, and highly respected because of their gifts. My younger sister, Jane, has a defensive gift and can cause intense pain like you are being electrocuted, my brother, Alec, has a similar gift, he cuts off all your senses so you cannot see, hear, smell anything, nothing at all. The Volturi use them to conduct severely unfair trials. I was a part of the guard for my first hundred years or so, but could no longer take it and simply left. My gift is to feel the want of the person I focus on. It's rather trivial things, mostly possessions or bodily cravings, like how I picked out Shakespeare for you, it really comes as anything.'

I smiled, another gift. I don't know what it was but I was addicted to these gifts.

'Have you seen your siblings since?' I pried.

She quickly nodded. 'Every decade or so, I head to Italy and visit for a few months until they get sick of me.'

I thought it was unusual that three siblings would be changed all at once. 'How were you changed?' I asked before I really thought about how rude it sounded. 'Oh, dear. Zooey, I'm sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to.'

Zooey laughed. 'No issue,' she said, waving her hand at me, dismissively before continuing, 'I am almost one hundred and seventy five years old, my parents died when I was only fifteen; Mother, of some unexplained illness; Father, of a broken heart. I raised my Janie and Alec from then onwards on our little farm. I was twenty when a man came to the house and asked to see my brother and sister. I invited him in, and he introduced himself as Eleazer, a recruiter for an elite group of individuals. He said my siblings were very talented, before going onto explain what he, indeed, was. He let Jane and Alec choose what they wanted to do, both chose to become vampires and I wouldn't let them become one without me becoming one, too. I'd mothered them for that long, I wasn't about to stop then!'

'Whenever I go back I still mother them. They hate it, hence the reason I only stay for a few months at a time.'

'Who was this Eleazer?' I asked.

'He is a vampire with a gift to recognise other gifts. Aro used him to scout humans that could be useful to him. My siblings gifts were indeed that,' she seethed. She was bitter that Jane and Alec were being used by this Aro.

'Is Eleazer still with them?'

She shook her head. 'No. He left after meeting his mate. He has, apparently, strange eating habits, so I've been told.'

I nodded, I couldn't think of any more questions. For now, anyway.

And so that bought me to now, crossing the slush covered street, drenching my skirt and shoes. I was promised this was the day. Victoria had sent me out with Bree to have some last minute human time shopping before my change.

This time tomorrow, I would be burning. This time in two days, still. But in three days' time, I would wake, beautiful, although that wasn't completely important, with a blood lust that would never fade. But, I would be like my sisters, one of them, no longer the odd one out. The same in my uniqueness.

'Nervous?' Bree asked.

I shrugged, acting falsely nonchalant; inside, I was scared out of my brain.

'Bella, you are a horrible liar!' she hissed at me. 'It will be over soon.'

'I know. The unknowing is worrying me. It will go soon.' I reassured myself more than Bree, and I was sure she was well aware of that little fact.

'So, what exactly will James do?'

Bree sighed. 'Bella, we've been over this a million times.' Her exasperate motions told me she was more than bored with explaining this step.

I looked helplessly at her. 'Please, just once more?'

She looked around. No one was too close to really hear, more to the fact, understand our conversation. 'Step by step?'

I nodded, smiling gratefully.

'We'll come home; you'll change and mentally prepare yourself. There'll be a hospital bed which you lay on. James will come in and go through what he'll do. From habit, I believe he'll bite down, twice, on your neck, once on each side, then again on each wrist, and then on your pulse spots. It gets the venom to your heart quicker. As soon as the venom is injected, you'll burn. Now, screaming doesn't help the pain and draws attention to the house, but if you must, go ahead, we all did for at least part of the burn.'

I nodded. I could almost quote what Bree told me word for word. She'd been telling me the same thing over again when I'd asked in hope that I'd bore of her answer. I didn't; she didn't know it purely reassured me when she spoke those words.

The only step now was just to lie on the bed and just let James bite me.

'Bella, you know this, don't over think it, flow with it, darlin'.'

I decided to let the anxiety go and stop over thinking.

'Thank you, I just needed to hear it again.' We turned onto our street and then into the house.

My sisters greeted us soberly; they knew I was going to be in pain very soon. But, I finally felt prepared for the pain. Victoria slowly took my hand, scooping me into her arms gently and jogging me up to her room.

It had been converted into a clean hospital setup. My eyes shifted, wildly looking for a trace of the flower garlands that had hung there previously. I gulped nervously. A shiny steel tray lay beside the plastic lined bed I would soon be withering in pain on. On it was a single strange instrument. A steel syringe. I crept closer and smelt it. It was the sweetest smelling syrupy liquid I had ever seen, or more, smelt. A mixture of fresh honey, overripe bananas and treacle. So sweet it made your head spin. I wondered what it was.

'Venom.' A man's voice said behind me, an answer to my ogling of the table. 'It makes not draining the life out of you, somewhat easier. Especially how good you smell.' He moved closer, burying his nose into my neck.

'JAMES!' Victoria hissed. 'Do not scare her more.'

I jumped away from James, looking Victoria. My heart beat in irregularly rhythms.

Victoria jumped to action, sitting me on the bed. A calming sensation washed over me. I said a silent thank you to Mary in my head.

'Bella, are you alright?'

I gasped three times, before allowing my breath to return to normal. 'I'm fine... just... nervous.'

Victoria glared at James. I could feel the hatred oozing off Victoria, and I didn't have Mary's empathetic gift.

'Victoria, it's okay. I understand that you feed off people, so of course some would smell more... appealing than others.' I rationalised, an eye flicking to James' impasse face.

'Thankyou Bella, but that is no excuse for James' rudeness and callousness, especially since you are nervous.' She directed the hissed acceptance at her Mate, rather than me.

He cracked, snarling, and opened his mouth to yell back at Victoria. I quickly intervened before the claws really came out. Or, in this case, it was probably the teeth.

'Sorry, but please just stop! I actually want to be changed within the next three days! And I assume that you...' I directed my gaze at James, 'would want to compose yourself for this?'

He huffed, and nodded. 'Composure is usually a key ingredient to control.'

My brain hitched at the comment of losing control. As much as I wanted to be changed, I did not want to die tonight. As in, 6 feet under dead. Absolutely stunning and perfect in every way dead – well that's why I was here.

'Alright then, shall we proceed, then? Are you in control?'

James raised his eyebrows at me. 'Of course.' He shot a wary but apologetic glance at Victoria. 'I apologise, my dear. I don't think before I speak, and forget what I say is taken as rude.'

She smiled sadly. 'I know. I just worry about Bella's sanity, you saw how she reacted.'

'I'm fine now, Victoria. Are we all settled?' I moved back so my behind was firmly on the bed. I gently crossed my legs, my skirt falling nicely, not to show any of my leg to James.

Victoria sighed again. I wanted to slap the woman for what I knew she was going to ask me. 'Now Bella, are you one-hundred per cent positive that you want to go through with this?'

'One-hundred and ten per cent,' I replied casually. 'Vic, please, this is what I want.'

She nodded, smiled and allowed me to lie back, softly removing my dress to leave me in my short white slip for easy access to my best pulse spots for James. So much for showing no leg.

James hovered over me after Victoria had finished. For my modesty, he pulled a grey army blanket to my waist. The fact that he was thinking about how I was feeling definitely comforted me.

'Are you ready, dear?' he softly murmured in my ear.

'As I'll ever be.'

His lips touched my neck intimately. I could feel as he drew back his lips and sunk his teeth deep in my neck. I gasped in shock and pain. The venom, I could feel starting to ooze into my veins. It burnt, yes, but it was still very bearable. Surely this wasn't the pain all the girls remembered. Another bite on the other side of my neck, and the venom started to move. It felt thick and sluggish. A light brush over my wrists. My veins felt clogged. I clenched my fists and my fingers felt swollen. Slowly, my heart beat slower and slower, straining under the pressure. My veins were full with James' venom. It was being pushed through and changing my body. My skin tingled with its change. My muscles twitched and pulled. My tendons stretched. My bones ached as they fused. My brain switched off for a little while, it felt somewhat like a coma, but when it switched back on it processed information so differently. I couldn't remember what it was like before, but I was sure it was different. The burn flared marginally as the venom closed into my heart. Thud, thud-thud, and then a final thud, and my heart simply stopped. My temperature plummeted and I felt a coldness that went deep into my being. I opened my eyes and everything looked so much clearer. I took a moment to see everything for the first time. I finally closed my eyes and listened, I could hear everything within a mile radius. I was utterly amazed, if not slightly overwhelmed, but I found I could drown it out if I focused on it.

Suddenly, I simply sat up. My body felt much lighter than it did before, and definitely more limber. I looked over to the clock; I'd only injected less than twelve hours prior, simply too short of a time period.

James and Victoria stood in the corner of the room, Victoria under James arm, utter horror on her face.

'Am I dead?' I asked in a husky voice.

Victoria's mouth gaped open and contorted awkwardly. 'I don't know.'

She crept forward slowly, in a defensive position.

'I'm not going to attack you!' I growled appalled, my voice sounding smoother than it did before.

She continued towards me without her attack stance. She gently touched my arm. Her fingers felt tingly against my skin.

'Well, you feel the same temperature as me, but definitely not as firm. You've transformed, for sure, into what, I can't say. But Bella, did it burn? Do you thirst for blood?'

I shook my head. I felt so light, airy almost. 'It was hot, but not burning, and once my heart stopped, it was very cold, more than ice, but it feels almost normal now. But I do not lust for blood, either.' I paused trying to figure out what I felt. 'I feel almost satisfied, like after a delicious meal. But I feel so light, like I could just float away at any moment.'

It upset me that I couldn't get just one thing right. I closed my eyes, calming myself, and I felt like I could float.

A high pitched blood-curdling scream rang through the house. Victoria's pale form shook in James' arms.

My eyes flew open and hit the mirror on the other side of the room. It was me, floating a foot off the bed. My hair was longer, fell in large waves past my hips, my skin was flawless, a birthmark that resided on my cheek all but gone. That saddened me: it was the one thing Anthony had swiped his thumb over the last time he'd touched me. And I was beautiful, more perfect than ever before. The hovering didn't bother me as much as it should have because it felt so natural. I knew I wasn't a vampire, but what I was, was still a complete mystery to me. Concentrating on moving back to bed was simple, and I was back on solid ground. I crept closer to the mirror, my feet not having to touch the ground. My eyes were still mostly a deep chocolate brown but they flecked with a blue so light it looked silver. My hair was mahogany and thicker than before. I still breathed, but felt that I really didn't have to. I found similarities of my old self. A fuller top lip, a too-long nose, not yet black eyelashes. And I felt cold. That wasn't uncomfortable, just, again, strange.

'What am I?' I continually asked, still staring at myself for hours on end. My sisters graciously gave me space and time to come to terms with outcome.

I found it was second nature to hover; nothing was holding me down now. It was like my body chose when to obey the laws of gravity. I soon found after that, solid objects were no longer solid for me. After telling myself I could simply put my hand through, I did just that – put my whole hand straight through the mirror. The sensation was disturbing to say the least, numbing where the object cut through my skin. I could also completely disappear if I wanted and was very easy to control with the click of my fingers. That sensation was indescribable, but not at all bad. Quite relaxing, actually, especially if I wanted to be alone. I knew I would have to study up on my physics to test what other "laws" I could break.

As the day turned into a week, and the weeks turned into months, I became to understand and found I could do more and more. Mary decided to take me into the sun one day, and, uh, bad move. Sun plus new Bella equals a very interesting disappearing act. The sun cut through my body like I wasn't even there, leaving me all misty looking.

'Holy hell, Bella, you're a ghost!' Mary exclaimed in a burst on inspiration after this incident.

'But I'm alive!' I protested, slamming my hand onto the table with an almighty slap.

'Well, then you're a living ghost,' Bree suggested, calmly running her fingers through my hair for a while, before wandering over and picking up a book she had been studying.

'A living ghost?' I asked disbelieving. 'they don't exist.'

Mary raised her eyebrow, and Bree let out a little giggle from the next room where she'd settled.

'Bell, you're talking to a bona fide vampire!'

I sighed. 'Great,' I grumbled. 'I'm a ghost.' Then, with a smirk and mischief in my eyes, I looked up. 'Boo!'

* * *

**Now we're getting somewhere! **

**Next Chapter up soon :) Reviews are my sunshine as the weather gets colder and colder here! **


	11. Chapter Eleven

I returned to my happy-go-lucky-self quicker than I thought I would. My time spent meditating while being invisible gave me time to shut down in sorts as my mind usually raced a mile a minute. I worked as a receptionist for Victoria, being paid exceptionally for the work I did. Forever, Anthony was on my mind. Since being changed, my mind had more room to think, so he never strayed far.

I found I wasn't completely without the "bloodlust" that my sisters went through, but mine wasn't for blood. I craved pure energy. I found that if I didn't "recharge", as I liked to call it, on humans' energy, I'd become dangerous in my lust for energy. I slipped once in my first year; I'd been pushing myself too far, seeing how long my energy would last. A fortnight I'd lasted and then a sudden urge hit me in the middle of the night and I'd lost control.

Wandering into the streets looking for the nearest energy supply, I stumbled upon a drunkard man mumbling incoherent sentences at the back of a bar. I'd sashayed up to him, placed my hand in his and stole from him what little energy he had. When he slumped limply forward, I thought I'd killed him. Thankfully, he'd only passed out, the alcohol in his system making him lose consciousness faster. If he'd been sober, my own selfish need would have killed the man. I quickly hurried home, dry sobbing the entire way, my feet not even bothering to touch the ground as I flew home. Bree quickly comforted me, saying we all slipped up sometimes, but I vowed I'd never push myself that long again. When the electric current was hooked up to the house, my life became a whole lot easier as I simply topped up off the city's main grid, but pure human energy was a whole lot more substantial.

I could still maintain a form of sleep, if I wanted. But, I still murmured random and useless information which entertained the household to no end. I also floated a foot above the mattress, the sheets still covering my body. Apparently it was a sight to see. It unnerved me through, it was one thing I particularly didn't like, and it drained my energy far too quickly, so I simply did without. It wasn't like I was tired.

My clumsiness had also subsided, and my favoured shoe was now the tallest heel I could slide my foot into. I no longer tripped, stumbled, or ran into anything. Why? I no longer walked on the ground, but no more than a quarter of an inch in the air. Enough to scale over any lumps and bumps, but not enough to cause any one to actually notice. And I could simply pass through solid objects with no thought, if I wished. I did take more care when I was around actual people who did not know my secret.

So, here comes the big question: how does a girl, whose feet never touches the ground, keep her head out of the clouds?

* * *

**Sorry! RL and exams... mass upload now...**


	12. Chapter Twelve

A low purr rumbled through the forest. That philosophical dilemma of "if a tree falls in the forest, and there is no one around, does it really make a sound?" ran idly through my mind, along with an almost impossible maths equation to entertain myself as I drove. I had it almost figured out when the trees cleared and opened.

"Welcome to Forks" the sign proudly said. I sighed gratefully, at last, I was here. I cast a look in my rear-view mirror, catching a glimpse of the bags that simply would not fit in the boot. It saddened me that my entire life had to change after all these years. My home now lay in a heap of ash. My sisters all but moved on, taking mates, making a new start, still committed to hunting only the black souls.

After almost 200 years in existence, the mystic mansion was outed. A curious and nosey neighbour with an uncanny knowledge of the paranormal reduced all of us to separate and run. It was a major news story in Chicago. Twenty-one dead in a tragic house fire, no survivors. Twenty deceased runaways took our places in the charred house, burnt beyond recognition for any test the police may do. The annoying and curious neighbour was the only male, and made the total twenty-one, after he pushed Parker to the limit and she backhanding him. She killed the fragile human instantly with the crushing of his skull. In a heart wrenching, child-like voice, she asked "it's time to move on, isn't it?" and so that's what we did. Packed all our possessions into suitcases, those suitcases packed into our favourite cars, and left in the middle of the night, without a trace, as Victoria ensured our home, our entire life, burnt to the ground.

We didn't really discuss where we'd move on to, but Victoria pulled me aside before I drove off, and whispered "Forks, Washington State" into my ear before tapping the roof of my car twice, telling me to drive. So I did what she asked, I drove to Forks, doing my research on the way. Small town, 'popular' tourist stop (yeah, that's what they all say), almost constant cover of clouds. So, there's the reason, Victoria wanted me to have a semi-normal existence. I drove with my phone in my hand. I looked at houses, enrolled myself in the local high school and booked a hotel room, just for now. And, of course, memorized the entire town layout before moving onto the "unsolvable" maths problem. Sure, unsolvable for some.

It was a quaint little town. The type you drive through and buy an ice-cream, or a bag of lollies, but keep passing through. As I slowly drove down the main street, I was able to read the shop facades. Butch. Baker. Candlestick maker?

'No freaking way!' I laughed at the speciality candle making store situated on the main street.

The street had a handful of people on it. All stopped and stared at the shiny, dark blue Porsche, I drove. I turned down my music so I could hear what they said. Most simply commented on the rareness of seeing my car here, but one comment confused, yet fascinated me at the same time.

'Want to bet it's another freaking Cullen?' a blonde haired boy, about my age, said to another boy.  
_What the hell? _I pushed it from my mind and I pulled into the hotel. Could you call it that?

The man who ran the place wasn't overly tall and if he had a pot-belly and a stained white singlet, he'd fit right into the stereotype. But he didn't, he dressed in a plain blue cotton polo and jeans. He was a little stronger smelling than others, but I couldn't fault him. Until he opened the door to my room and left me, sneaking a gawk at my behind as he left. Perve.

My gagging didn't seem to do the room justice. I walked, paced really, the disgusting room a few times, pushing various items with the toe of my shoe. But I resigned to the fact that the bug infested room would have to do for tonight. School started, for me at least, tomorrow.

That night, I wandered the town. I wore a simple white dress with my hair falling in long trestles down my back. Yes, I was planning on playing the ghost card tonight if anyone saw me. It was a fairly normal town from every perspective. People making love in their bedrooms in the darkness, drug deals being made in dark alleys, a drunkard layabout stumbling home after too many beers at the bar. Typical town going-on's. I wandered slowly; the rain felt pleasant on my cold skin, soaking through my clothes. Every so often, I'd stop and throw my face to the sky. The wind that had been constantly blowing in from the coast since I arrived suddenly died down and I froze. The distinct smell of vampires was everywhere around here. I sniffed quickly, trying to inhale as much of the smell as I could.

It was old, that was a comfort. But there were many, not so comforting now. I hoped, for dear life, that they'd already moved on. That was the last thing I needed: a group of life sucking immortals finding me and knowing my little secret.

I sighed, wishing with all my heart I was going home to find Bree with her head in a book, or to have another meaningless conversation with Zooey, or just sit with all the girls gathered, lounging over each other. My heart ached at the constant reminder. Tonight, I would sleep. At least in my unconscious state, I wouldn't feel the ache pounding my chest. With that decision, I turned myself in the direction of the hotel.

When I awoke in the morning, feeling achy and exhausted from sleep, my covers still draped over my floating body, I realized that I would be going to school for the first time in my life. And, I had no idea what to expect.

I was ready too early, even with taking time to absorb some energy from the mains grid on behalf of the stinking motel. I ran up there power bill nice and good, pay back for such a disgusting room.

I had no books, no pencil case, no student card and no records. I was horribly unprepared for school, and my slack, almost empty, backpack showed that. All it held was some light makeup – eyeliner, blush – the usual; a pen, I'd stolen it from the hotel room; and Pride and Prejudice, a first edition, that I was currently reading purposely at human pace.

My phone tucked neatly into my dark blue skinny-jeans' pocket, a snug, purple, long sleeved V-neck and a black, wool shrug, I'd had for years, covered me comfortably, and a pair of sky-high, purple, suede heels completed the outfit. Sorry, but not even high school could take me away from my shoes.

I thought I'd be way too early for school, but after figuring out all my paper work and convincingly forging previous education details, I was left with only minutes to spare. I rushed to my locker, exuding grace and perfection in my scurry. I could almost feel the stares burning a hole into my skin. Or at least, the back pockets of my jeans. Organizing a locker when you have very little was quite pointless, but it gave me time to think, and kept my hands occupied and face turned away from the children. The vampires' scent I'd smelt yesterday was strong. It confused me to no end why they would come here day after day, unless they were enrolled here, too.

Impossible. I shook my head at the ridiculous thought and looked around. The bell cut short my gawking. I quickly made my way to my first period class.

Okay, this was utter torture. I realized this by the second period. I knew everything every one of these teachers taught and it was going to blow my mind. I had made the decision, a long time ago, to learn something new every day, but these teachers were making that insanely difficult.

I filed out with the rest of the students at the end of the class. My heels made it so I was taller than the majority. I stood at the end of a hallway when the smell infiltrated strongly to my soul. The vampires were here, at school with human children. Were they completely insane?

I watched through the people, trying to get a solid glimpse of the vampire that I could smell. From a distance, I could only see their hair. It strangely reminded me of Anthony's unusual brown colour.

Time had slowed down by the time the children parted in the wake of the vampire and the boy finally came into view and stared back at me with golden eyes.

My jaw went slack. My mouth dropped open. My cheeks ached with unshedable tears. Every thought in my mind was screaming rationality. The vampire in front of you is not Anthony. But, the likeness was indescribable. It vetoed any rational thought I had ever had, and would have in the future.

My legs were pumping underneath me, my heart committing to the run before my brain. In one swift movement that lasted less than a second, my arms folded around his neck and my legs wrapped, firmly, around his waist.

My face buried deep in his neck. I was dry sobbing and incoherently snivelling. 'It can't be you; please, tell me I'm not dreaming.'

Light kisses trailed behind my ear, running slowly down my neck.

'Oh, Isabelle,' Anthony moaned, his fingers wrapping eagerly in my clothing to pull me closer. 'How I've longed to hold you just one more.'

My mouth was feverish in its need to find his. Living and working with prostitutes ensured my actions had moved forward, consistently, with the change of times. I saw no need to restrain my attitude to the 1900s, when I lived as a young woman beyond her time. It was obvious that Anthony had not formed the same ideology as me.

In all my need to feel him, my tongue slid gently along his bottom lip. In shock of my touch, his jaw slackened, allowing easy access to his mouth. He moaned against my lips and joined me in a fight for dominance. I submitted and was rewarded a hundred times over for my decision. He and I were indescribably hot together.

I was quickly losing all control. If I didn't restrain myself soon, both Anthony and I would start levitating in the middle of the hallway, not the most ideal situation for a bunch of human children to see.

I moaned into his mouth again and reluctantly pulled away.

'Oh, Anthony, I'm sorry but I must keep in control,' I murmured softly, nuzzling my nose back into his neck.

His rumbling laugh vibrated my body. Oh, God, that felt amazing. Would there be more of that?

'That's a name I haven't heard in a while.' He was smiling with his eyes closed as he inhaled my scent.

I took a half a second to comprehend and argue with myself that I had heard him right, before peeling myself away from his body to look him in the eye.

'What do you mean _that name_? That is still your name, isn't it? I mean, you haven't changed it, right?'

I was talking in questions. I was profusely confused. I figured, he might have had the same reason to change it as the girls – a fresh start.

He laughed again, holding me tighter because I'd pulled away. '_Anthony_ was firstly Peter's name for me, and then yours. It was a term of endearment. Peter hated my name, saying only pompous, inbred royalty had the name of Edward, but, now, over the years it has become so ingrained that Anthony sounds strange.'

_Edward_, his name was _Edward_?

'What was your entire name, Ant?' I asked, the hurt and irritation in my voice seeping through.

'Edward Anthony Masen?' His question, I figured, was in response to my change of mood.

In an instant, I had released myself from him in my anger; I floated an inch off the ground. He noticed, and his eyes bugged out.

'Edward Freaking Masen?' I hissed, almost spat, at him.

He nodded only once. 'Now Edward Cullen, I took my sire's name after I was changed.' He said it so low no human could hear what he had said.

My whole past flashed before my eyes; the look of endearment in Anthony's eyes as I placed my hand on his bent arm at Peter's memorial; how he never let me go; the chaste kiss we shared the steps. It all made sense, now. If I was betrothed to anyone else, my father would have quickly stepped in and guided me to them, nipping my affection in the bud. But, he _hadn't_. He let me go without another word. Because, I was already owned by Anthony.

I should have been ecstatic, or, at least, relieved. But no; I was pissed off. Why the hell had he lied to me? He hadn't he told me of his true identity? If he had just said something, _something_, on the lines of: "Hey, Isabelle, guess what?! My name isn't Anthony at all; it's Edward, and your mine!" Dredged from the past was the memory of my two weeks' spent in the frozen slums, hunger overcoming my body every day, my shame of living in rags. I would never have met Victoria, never of been changed into a ghost. I would have been a wife, a lover... a mother not like my own. The one thing I was sure I would never become now. There would be no brown-haired, green-eyed children playing on the grass in front of our house as I watched from the veranda, my belly swollen with another child. No baking lessons with my daughters; no fishing trips with their father for my sons. The realisation that I had simply thrown my whole life away because of my love for a man who I thought would never be my husband, who was actually my fiancé, shattered my heart.

A light cough behind me forced me back down to earth. Four more vampires stood behind me, staring in wonder. The short, black-haired, pixie-like vamp was the one who had caught my attention.

'Isabelle?' Edward asked lightly, curiously.

I turned on him viciously, slapping him across the face in an almighty smack. 'It's _Bella _now!' I clarified, sneering at him, then the four others who stood in shock.

I stepped back from him, my rage rolling off my body, my face still scowling. I raised both my hands in front of me, making my actions obvious to him. I clicked my fingers, both hands together, and showed him one of my talents.

I simply disappeared from his existence.

Again.

Edward lurched forward to where I stood, arms flailing, trying to hold on to me. And, when he realised he couldn't, in a straggled and pained, heart-wrenching cry, he called my name.

'_Isabelle_!'

My invisible state allowed me to cool down as I watched Anthony and the strange vampires.

'BELLA!' He tried, yelling it. It was no longer straggled and pain, but angry. 'Dammit Isabelle!'

His angry fist came close to smashing through a wall. Instead, with a deafening crack, he hit the other vampire with the huge chest.

The big, curly-haired one hardly flinched, but I knew with that sound, it would have hurt. It dazed Edward for a second. He didn't calm down like he should have, only sent him further into a crazed state.

The vampires didn't know what to do to help and just stared at him, trying to contain his damage. In their stilled confusion, I was able to observe them, too.

He was a big, burly man who had tried to restrain my Anthony. Wait. Edward: not Anthony. I shook my head to clear its thoughts. Behind the big one was a tall blonde one with blood red lips. I knew she couldn't see me, but she still intimidated me by her presence. In front of Edward was the short girl. She reminded me so of a pixie. She was hissing at him various forms of "she's not gone; she'll be back; I still _see_ her; she's still here".

I was in despair watching him. My heart ached and felt broken. That's when I noticed the last vampire. This one was tall, with dirty-blonde hair, looking straight at me with the emotion on his face that I felt in my heart.

I quickly checked if I was still invisible, and couldn't help but stare back.

'Edward, man, calm down, she is still here,' he said, and Edward was suddenly calm.

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute, then turned straight to me.

'Isabelle?' he asked.

He sounded broken with that pathetic voice.

I couldn't bare it. I wanted to curl up in a ball in the middle of the hallway and imitate the ghost I really was. Edward was barely holding it together, too, and class going to finish soon. What would happen if the human children were to see Edward now? My selfishness to stay silence could get someone killed, push the Cullen's out of town and make an entire mess of their lives. I would not be responsible for someone else's life turning out like mine.

My fingers snapped again. My signal allowed me to have better control over my body and avoided the embarrassing disappearing acts I endured in my early years.

I was standing back in the hallway; Edward was still nowhere near control.

'Get him home. NOW,' I yelled when they couldn't seem to get it together enough to move.

I snapped again, disappearing, as the family tackled Edward to the ground, him howling as they did, and got him out.

The exit doors slammed shut and the bell rang. Human children came burling out the doors, looking confused to what just happened.

'Christ, it sounded like a demolition zone out here!' a boy commented, looking around, confused.

'I know, right!'

'I could have sworn someone was knocking down a wall our here.'

I couldn't stand there any longer; not seeing how close these children had come to exposing a secret the whole world convinced itself wasn't true.

I ran.

* * *

**Oh... oh my, Edward... let the turmoil begin**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I hadn't ever really had the want or need to really stretch out and run, but, as soon I was out of sight, I snapped myself back to earths' plane and really ran. Half an hour and I'd hit the Canadian border, my breath coming rapidly, but not uncomfortably. I stopped and sat for maybe ten minutes, before deciding head back. I thought I took it slowly, but, before I was ready, I was back in Forks. I slowed to a walk.

I sniffed, pressing away the ache in my cheeks with my fingertips. It wouldn't let up. Instead, I stuffed my hands deep into the pockets of my jeans. I groaned out load when I saw the state of my clothes. This is why I didn't run.

Oh, my shoes! I slipped one off and tried rubbing the suede back and forth to clean it, before giving up and resigning the pair was a goner. I did nothing for my mood, I felt quite fond of them. I slipped the one back on in a huff.

A small twig broke, purposely, behind me. I stiffened and looked around wearily. I could hear them, but see nothing unusual.

I shut my eyes, and felt the energy.

Four. Big animals. Wolves.

I gasped. _No way._

The energy was too complex for just a simple minded wolf. It had to be human. A form of human, anyway.

What had I got myself into? I opened my eyes to see what I'd felt. Four horse-sized wolves stalking closer to their prey. And I was their prey.

'Oh, Lord,' I gasped, taking steps backwards.

My breath in triggered the realisation that the woods smelt different. Much, _much_ more intense. It was them: the wolves; they smelt like living, breathing woods.

My body shook with fear. I managed to look into the closes ones' eyes. They were so much more than the piercing brown that they were coloured. It was like looking into their soul, somehow no longer guarded by human emotions. And it looked into mine. The expression on his face would have been comical if I weren't trembling and certain I was about to die.

Oh my Lord, I'm going to die. I had, literally, just found my Anthony again, and I was going to lose him. _Again_. At the realisation, a gasp chocked and gagged in my throat. I doubled over to hold myself together. Shooting pain ran down my arms where they touched my skin. I actively fought to hold all my neurons together with the feeling that my body would just break apart and disintegrate.

The wolf squinted at me before finally stopping its progression forward, less than three feet from me. Its energy was so forceful, demanding dominance. I was already preoccupied and tiring. It was exhausting trying to keep it, too, from dominating me.

He sniffed the air, reminiscent of any old house dog. His eyes grew wide. Without even turning to look at the other wolves, they circled around me, evenly spaced, with one coming up close to my left. I stepped twice to the right to keep distance.

It stepped once again, the equivalence of my two steps. So, I stepped away again, the first wolf still, but now by my side.

They were herding me, I caught onto it quick. And the first wolf: was he meant to be my escort?

I wouldn't take it any longer. I clenched all my muscles, preparation for an exhausting run, and clicked. It had been years since I'd had to disappear this much and I was sure feeling its tole.

An agonising yelling alerted me to the fact that I was not alone. Oh, my God, I'd taken the wolf with me. His instinct must have kicked in because, then, he pounced on me. He pinned me under him easily. I was more agile than him. I got out of his hold, only to be pinned again. In my fight, I was controlling my talents with only my mind. We reappeared again. I pushed him off, and disappeared again, only to have him come with, again. My mind was going into panic mode and I was acting irrationally. He was stronger than me. We were playing a game of cat and mouse and disappearing and reappearing. I wanted him to let go so I could be in my space alone.

To the others, we must have looked like a faulty, flickering analogue television with the amount of times and speed we transitioned. I must have changed over 100 times in less than thirty seconds before I stopped, no energy left to fight. I was tied in the boy's arms; no wonder I couldn't shake him. I felt hot for the first time in a century, too hot, like I was burning up. I sighed, looking into the boy's eyes; they were guarded now. His skin was tanned dark, his black hair fluffy in its shortness. I lifted a hand and smoothed my thumb over his cheek bone. He shifted his face awkwardly backwards under my touch, tucking his chin in so he could look down at me. He was so tall.

'I'm Bella,' I panted, feeling the need for him to at least know who I was while forcing my eyes to stay open.

'Jacob,' he returned; his voice was deep and rumbling.

I was going to die, I knew it. I could feel it in my bones.

'Can...' I sighed. 'Can you tell Anthony…? No, _Edward_.' I took in another breath, my vision was clouded, and I sounded a million miles away in my head. 'I Lo '

My knees buckled, my fingers blindly and weakly grasping at Jacob's shirt, but found no purchase; my vision went black, hearing fading. Then, I collapsed and found peace in the darkness.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A Jacob POV... don't worry B will be back.**

* * *

_**Jacob.**_

The girl's icy fingers tried to dig into my body, but couldn't get a hold onto my shirtless chest. She'd mumbled something about an Anthony and an Edward before collapsing.

That made me sure we'd made the right choice.

We were protectors. We protected the humans from the bloodsuckers. It was our destiny to kill them, and leave the innocent humans in peace.

When we'd got the strange scent of the girl, we all knew she was something different. It stopped us from acting on our instinct. The smell of her was too sweet but not overpoweringly so. And not the stingy bleach stink bloodsuckers polluted the air with. What was stranger was that her smell was there, but you couldn't actively sniff and smell it. It was triggering right at the back of the nasal cavity, a memory of a smell. She was like flowers that just passed through a room: although they had been taken away, their scent still lingered momentarily in the air.

She was not a vampire, I was sure. But what she was, I did not know. And that power. Still, my heart raced at what had happened, and that confused the hell out of me.

'Embry. Quil. Sam. I need you to change back, we're going on a little cross-country hike,' I told them, hoisting the girl completely into my arms so I cradled her bridal style.

Embry was the first to morph back and dress. I gently place her light body into his arms, and as I let go, I noticed she was levitating. God, this girl was full of oddities.

Embry's eyes bugged out, but he did what I said and gently guided her into his arms, pulling her cold body to him. I saw a light shudder go through his body before I turned away to dress. It made me chuckle.

I pulled on my denim cut-offs in record speed. Embry gladly gave the girl back. Relief washed through him without her in his arms.

'I... uh, didn't want to squish her,' he forced out at my questioning look.

Another ripple of laughter burned through my body.

'I think she's a tough little cookie, Em. Sounds like she plays with the big boys.'

The two other boys laughed at him too.

'So, where're we heading Alpha?' Quil asked once the laughter died down.

I looked at the floating girl in my arms. Okay, I could understand how Em didn't want to squish her. She looked so beautiful and felt very breakable in my arms. The way her head lulled back, I didn't like. I shifted her slightly awkwardly, trying to bring her head up. Embry noticed my movements but said nothing. He raised her head and placed it so that it was secure, supported by my bicep. I grunted. It was his thank you.

'I think we better go see a certain lonely mind-reader, and his family.'

* * *

**I think I'll leave it there for now... exam study is calling my name! Wish me luck!**


End file.
